Red Is My Colour Challenges
by Just Gabz
Summary: My Ficlets For The 'Red Is My Colour' Prompts. Mainly Fluff - Janto
1. Day One

Title: Keeping On Our Feet  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness  
Warnings: Nothing but Fluff  
Summary: Ianto tries to keep his footing on the ice  
Author's Notes: Yep these are short but sweet, hope you like. Reviews are loved. I didn't start writing these till now as I've been busy.  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it!

* * *

"Don't you dare let me fall." Ianto warned.

Jack chuckled at the sight of a terrified Ianto on the ice. He snaked an arm around the younger man's waist, pulling him closer.

"I would never." Jack grinned.

"Right." Ianto murmured sarcastically.

"I'm not going to let you fall." Jack said, sternly.

"…I know." Ianto smiled.

Ianto pulled his arm around Jack for support, bringing a smile to the Captain's face. Ianto started to lose his footing and Jack tried to keep him upright. Their skates caught and they tumbled to the floor.

"Ow." Ianto deadpanned.

"Sorry. I tried to keep you up." Jack sighed, unable to contain his grin.

They had landed so that Jack was on top of Ianto.

"Okay this sucks." Ianto grumbled.

"Is there anything I can do to fix the night for you?"

"I don't know." Ianto said, still grumbling.

Jack leaned down to give Ianto a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue between Ianto's parted lips. The burning heat of Ianto's mouth was breathtaking. Gradually the kiss ended. Jack stayed there, grinning widely.

"Better?" He whispered.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me home."

Jack wasn't sure if a trip to the fair was a good idea but at that moment he knew.

* * *

Yay! Hope you like. Reviews are loved.

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	2. Day Two

Title: Your Voice Can Keep Me Sane  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness  
Warning: Angsty  
Summary: Jack has a dream...  
Author's Notes: It took me FOREVER to come up with the idea for this. I had to read through the lyrics to Winter - Joshua Radin God knows how many times. I hope you enjoy the end product.  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it.

* * *

It was too soon. He wasn't ready for this. It was just a routine weevil hunt that went horribly wrong. Jack sat in the alleyway, Ianto's dying body in his arms.

"Come on Yan, stay with me." Jack begged.

"It'll be okay Jack." Ianto whispered.

"I love you. I need you." Jack said, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you too, you just have to carry on."

Jack looked deep into Ianto's eyes, watching as the light went out. He pulled Ianto's lifeless body closer, kissing his forehead. He sat there for what seemed like years before his vision blurred and he was shrouded in darkness.

Jack Jumped up in shock and terror.

"Jack, you okay!?" Ianto yelled.

Jack turned to the Welsh man next to him and threw his arms around him.

"You're alive!"

"Ssh Jack, it was just a dream." Ianto soothed.

"It felt so real."

"I'm right here Jack."

They sat there in each others arms, silence surrounding them.

"Ianto?"

"What is it Jack?"

"Talk to me. I need to hear your voice."

* * *

I don't like writing angst but the prompt told me to do it, Blame the prompt!!

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	3. Day Three

Title: Waiting  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness.  
Warning: Slightly Angsty.  
Summary: Ianto is okay with waiting.  
Author's Notes: *Bangs head on desk* Why Why Why Are the prompts causing angst!? Sorry!  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it

* * *

Ianto waited. He was used to waiting for Jack. Sitting in his flat he thought about his Captain. He wasn't one to complain and he was always ready to be there for the older man, he just wished he knew more. He hated what he had been through, waiting for him to come home but it seemed like nothing when he looked into Jack's eyes. He saw the new found love but he also saw the torment. Just the thought made him shiver. A knock came at the door and he smiled, knowing who it was. He opened the door to Jack. The older man had red eyes from fresh tears. Ianto pulled Jack into a hug.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see you."

"Come in."

Ianto pushed Jack through the door, smiling at the noise Jack had made.

"You sure you're okay?" Ianto asked sincerely.

"Yeah. It's just…the darkness I've seen, it gets to you. I wanted to be around someone that made it worth it."

Ianto smiled. He was used to waiting for Jack and he would keep waiting. He didn't need to know about what had happened while Jack was gone. The only thing that mattered was that he was back.

* * *

Hooray Day 3 is finished. Reviews Are Loved!

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	4. Day Four

Title: Stuck  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness  
Warning: None really  
Summary: Jack && Ianto are stuck in the snow (Just Dialogue)  
Author's Notes: Yay! My first pure Dialogue Fic  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it.

* * *

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"I would never."

"Jack?"

"Ianto."

"You got stuck in the snow?"

"Yeah it looks that way."

"And it's purely coincidence that we're the only people in the SUV?"

"…What answer will end well?"

"Jack."

"I'm sorry Yan! Shouldn't we make the most of this though?"

"…"

"…"

"Call Tosh and tell her we're stuck."

"Come on Ianto."

"Once you call you can have your wicked way with me."

"…Really?"

"Yes Jack."

"Okay fine."

"…"

"Tosh we're stuck in the snow but don't worry, we'll just sit tight until morning."

"Don't you dare Jack!"

"Yeah Tosh we're fine. Go home, it's late."

"Jack, you get her to pick us up!"

"Bye."

"…You are dead Harkness."

"You said if I called I could have my wicked way with you."

"You honestly expect me to let you touch me after you pulled that on me?"

"Yes, we had a deal."

"Which you made null and void."

"Oh come on Yan. We're stuck in a car by ourselves for the night, even if there was any rift activity, we wouldn't be able to get there. Don't you want to make the most of it."

"…"

"…"

"…I see your point."

"Good."

* * *

You Like? Reviews Are Loved.

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	5. Day Five

Title: Cheddar  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness  
Warning: Fluff - Finally the Angst fades!  
Summary: Ianto finds Jack dancing  
Author's Notes: Yay I liked writing that one  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it.

* * *

Ianto walked towards Jack's office, a coffee cup in hand. Opening the door he saw Jack dancing around to an old song he had never heard before. The sight brought a smile to his lips. He stood there watching until Jack finally noticed his presence. Jack grinned at walked towards Ianto, wrapping an arm around him. He took the cup and put it on his table, taking Ianto into a dance. The Welsh man burst out laughing.

"When it's nice and cold I can hold my baby, closer to me" Jack sang along, making Ianto chuckle.

"Collecting all the kisses that are due me." He grinned lasciviously, pulling Ianto into a deep kiss. When they finally parted for air Ianto looked at Jack quizzically.

"What?" Jack asked, still grinning.

"Did you call me your baby?"

"It's part of the song…but yes."

"Never again." Ianto warned, pulling Jack into another kiss.

Jack sighed. "I love the winter weather because I've got my love to keep me warm"

"You are like cheddar Jack."

"Oh?"

"Cheesy."

"That was a low blow." Jack grinned, holding Ianto close to him.

"Can't say it isn't true."

"Maybe, but I know you love it."

"You can't know that for sure."

"Yes I can."

"How?" Ianto asked curiously.

"You're still here."

* * *

I have been DYING to use that Cheddar saying hehehe. Reviews Are Still Loved.

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	6. Day Six

Title: Field Of Stars  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness  
Warning: Fluff  
Summary: Jack && Ianto Talk in a field.  
Author's Notes: I don't know if I like this one or not.  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it.

* * *

Jack and Ianto lied next to each other in the field, looking up at the stars.

"What's it like?" Ianto asked.

"Amazing."

"So why did you settle with being here?"

"Sometimes you find something even more spectacular than other planets. You feel something you've never quite felt before and you have to stay in one place to keep those things, those feelings."

Ianto moved closer to Jack.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Staying. You made my life worth living, especially after Lisa."

"Ianto, your life is worth more than anything."

Ianto turned and rested his head on Jack's chest.

"I'm scared Jack." He murmured.

"Why?"

"I think…I might be falling for you."

"…Me too Yan."

"What do we do?"

"We fall together. Are you with me?"

"Always. I love you Jack."

"I love you too Ianto."

Jack pulled Ianto into a tender kiss.

"I'm sorry." Ianto mumbled when they parted.

"What for?"

"I can't give you forever."

"We have now, that's all that matters."

* * *

Yay Or Nay? Reviews Are loved.

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	7. Day Seven

Title: The Bet  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness  
Warning: Slight Fluff  
Summary: Ianto loses a bet (Dialogue only)  
Author's Notes: Okay this is SUPPOSED to be funny *Crosses Fingers*  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it.

* * *

"Jack this isn't fair."

"A bet's a bet."

"I look ridiculous in this."

"No, you look hot."

"No, I look ridiculous!"

"Well you lost and that means you have to wear what ever I want you to for the day."

"…Double or nothing?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But…"

"No Ianto! You're not getting out of this."

"You're an evil man Jack Harkness."

"You'll thank me later."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Seriously Yan, you look good. Don't worry about it."

"Are you saying I look good for fifty first century standards or twenty first century standards?"

"…"

"…"

"Both?"

"Jack."

"Ianto."

"I feel like a twat."

"What's the big deal? If you didn't want to wear it you shouldn't have agreed to the bet."

"…You cheated didn't you?"

"…"

"Jack!"

"…I didn't cheat."

"I should have known! You always cheat."

"Come on Yan, You look positively edible, it's not like you'll be stuck in that much longer."

"Oh?"

"I won't be able to last the day and you know it."

"How can this turn you on!?"

"What can I say? I love a man in uniform."

* * *

Hooray Number Seven Is Up! Reviews? lol

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	8. Day Eight

Title: Searching For Warmth  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness  
Warning: Fluffy  
Summary: Ianto's power is out  
Author's Notes: Yay for frozen Ianto haha  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it.

* * *

The proximity alarm went off as the cog door opened. Jack came down to see who it was. Ianto walked in looking freezing.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I stay the night?" Ianto asked, his teeth chattering.

"Yan, your lips are blue."

"My power went out and it's cold out." He explained.

Jack walked over putting his hand on Ianto's bare arm.

"Jeez Ianto! You're freezing."

"Nice detective skills." He mumbled sarcastically.

Jack pulled Ianto into a tight hug, trying to warm him up.

"Oh that feels nice." Ianto moaned making Jack chuckle.

"Go lay down, I'll get you a hot chocolate." Jack said, not letting go of Ianto.

"God I hate winter." The Welsh man murmured.

"Your lips are still blue."

Jack pulled him close, kissing him gently. The kiss gradually slowed until they parted for air.

"That's a bit better." Jack grinned, letting go of Ianto.

"Now you're just trying to find excuses."

"Damn right I am."

"Don't bother with hot chocolate Jack, just come lie down with me. Warm me up?"

Jack smiled, grabbing hold of Ianto's hand.

"God Ianto! Is there any part of you that isn't freezing?"

"I doubt it." He murmured.

"I'll just have to warm you up then." Jack grinned cheekily.

* * *

Reviews? Yay Or Nay?

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	9. Day Nine

Title: My Winter  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness  
Warning: Slight Fluff  
Summary: Jack tells Ianto what he is to him  
Author's Notes: Rubbish life atm, so I thought I'd post some of these, I need cheering up!  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it.

* * *

Jack and Ianto were sat in the middle of the plas. Ianto watched as Jack stared out into the distance.

"Jack!" He yelled.

"Huh? What is it?" Jack asked in a daze.

"What's up with you?"

"I think I've realised something about you Ianto." Jack mumbled.

"What's that?"

"You're my winter."

"Well that's a kind thing to say." Ianto muttered sarcasticly.

"No, let me explain." Jack quickly said, wrapping an arm around Ianto.

"Okay..." Ianto prompted.

"The world is grey on so many levels. The shadows, the fallen leaves but you Ianto, you are the white of the snow lingering on those shadows. Yes you have those little grey areas, but you are my winter. You're the light in the dark."

Ianto stood, staring at Jack.

"No one's ever said anything like that to me before."

"Well you deserve to hear it."

Ianto smiled, tears in his eyes. The older man pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You know you mean the world to me Yan."

"So do you Jack." Ianto said, trying to get closer.

"Ianto?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't leave me with Autumn."

"Never."


	10. Day Ten

Title: The Gift  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness  
Warning: Slight Fluff  
Summary: Jack And Ianto get some gifts.  
Author's Notes: Rubbish life atm, so I thought I'd post some of these, I need cheering up!  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it.

* * *

Jack stared in bewilderment and the beverage in front of him.

"Ianto!?" Jack called

"Jack." Ianto said from the door, startling Jack.

"Don't sneak up on me!"

"Sorry sir."

"Yan what is this thing?" He asked, pointing to the cup.

"...It's a hot chocolate Jack." Ianto deadpanned.

"Why is there hot chocolate on my desk?"

"I thought you asked for hot chocolate..."

"No…I always have the industrial strength, you should know that."

"Well I got an e-mail from you, telling me you wanted a hot chocolate this morning."

They both paused staring at each other.

"Never mind."

Ianto turned to walk away.

"Oh yeah, by the way, here's that quilt you asked for. God knows why you asked me for it."

"…I didn't."

They paused, staring at each other again. Ianto looked at the quilt, the same expression as Jack had towards the hot chocolate.

"I'll uh, go and make you some industrial strength then sir." Ianto said, trailing off.

Ianto walked out to the kitchen, spotting a note on the coffee machine.

_Ianto,_

_  
I knew you'd eventually come to the coffee machine. If things have gone to plan and I'm hoping they have, you have been given and quilt and you gave Jack a hot chocolate. Doesn't that confuse the hell out of you? Well don't worry. The e-mails were from me. I thought you and Jack should take some time, just the two of you. A quilt by the fire with hot chocolate seemed like a nice idea. Ignore the rift for one night, it won't kill you, besides, I'll keep an eye on it._

_With Love,_

_Tosh._

Ianto smiled, reading through the note again. He walked back to Jack's office, a wide grin on his face.

"Jack?"

"God, stop doing that!" Jack yelled, being caught off guard again.

"Sorry. Do you want to get off, have a night in tonight?" Ianto asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Jack grinned, "I'd love to."

Ianto walked out, getting his coat. Jack sat at his desk looking through his own note, a far simpler one.

_Jack,_

_Look after him._

_With Love,_

_Tosh._


	11. Day Eleven

Title: My Break  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness  
Warning: Slight Fluff  
Summary: Jack calls for Ianto in the middle of his break.  
Author's Notes: Rubbish life atm, so I thought I'd post some of these, I need cheering up!  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it.

* * *

Ianto sat down with his fresh brew, sighing in contentment as he smelt it. He smiled as he went to take a sip. After the long day he'd had he was glad to finally take a break.

"Ianto!" He heard Jack call from him office.

He clenched his teeth, trying to get the anger to subside. Reluctantly he got up, leaving his coffee behind. He stood in the doorway of Jack's office. He looked around the room but couldn't find the older man.

"Jack?"

He felt his anger rise but kept it under control. He wasn't in any mood to be playing one of Jack's games. All other thoughts were knocked out of him as he was pulled in and pushed against a wall. Jack pushed a passionate kiss onto Ianto. The Welsh man gasped in shock, giving Jack the opportunity to drag his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Ianto got lost in the kiss for several minutes before pushing Jack off of him.

"Is this all you called me for?"

"You were enjoying that." Jack chuckled cheekily.

"Seriously Jack, was that all you called me for?"

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had you up against that wall?" Jack grinned, pointing to the wall. He sighed relishing in the memories.

"Jack, I haven't taken a break all day."

"What better way to unwind?" Jack tried.

"No Jack."

Jack pushed himself back onto Ianto, nibbling on his ear.

"No…" Ianto murmured.

Jack went lower, biting gently on his neck just behind his ear.

"God Jack." Ianto moaned.

"That's better."

"I'm not getting back to that coffee am I?" Ianto mumbled, shivering under Jack's touch.

"No." Jack grinned, pulling Ianto into another kiss.


	12. Day Twelve

Title: By The Fire  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness  
Warning: Slight Fluff  
Summary: Jack asks a Question (I never wanted to do a fic like this but the prompt told me to.)  
Author's Notes: Rubbish life atm, so I thought I'd post some of these, I need cheering up!  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it.

Jack and Ianto sat together by the fire. Ianto loved the smell of the burning logs mixed with Jack. He snuggled in closer to Jack, relishing in the smell. Jack smiled, wrapping an arm around Ianto.

"Hey Yan?" He murmured.

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you right?"

"I love you too Jack."

"You know I'd die for you, hell I have a few times."

"I'd die for you too."

"You're the greatest thing that's happened to me."

"What are you trying to build up to Jack?" Ianto asked curiously.

"…Give me a minute."

"Okay…" Ianto prompted.

Ianto looked up at Jack, waiting for him to say something. Ianto tilted Jack's head gently to meet his gaze. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Jack suddenly looked away, confusing Ianto.

"What is it Jack?"

"You're going to make me chicken out but I have to do this."

"Do what Jack?" Ianto asked, feeling nervous.

"I guess now's as good a time as any."

"Spit it out."

"I love you. You're my world. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I can't remember a time before knowing you that I've ever felt this way. Yan…Will you marry me?"

Jack pulled a ring out of his great coat, putting it in Ianto's hand. Ianto's vision blurred through the tears threatening to escape his eyes. He looked down at the ring in his hand. It was a simple silver band with an inscription on the inside. 'I'll love you until the end of time.'

"…Should I take the silence as a good thing or a bad thing?" Jack asked, his anxiety growing.

Ianto threw his arms around the Captain, pulling him into a deep kiss. It took Jack off guard but he smiled and returned it. Eventually they parted.

"I'm fairly sure that was a yes." Jack teased.

"Of course!" Ianto yelled, pulling him into another kiss.


	13. Day Thirteen

Title: A Holiday  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness  
Warning: Slight Fluff  
Summary: Jack tells Ianto to take a holiday (Dialogue only)  
Author's Notes: Rubbish life atm, so I thought I'd post some of these, I need cheering up!  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it.

* * *

"No Jack."

"Why not!?"

"I don't want to."

"Yan, you need a holiday."

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last bit."

"I won't have any fun Jack!"

"…I know that's not what you said."

"Well I'm saying it now."

"Give me one good reason why you won't go."

"Someone has to feed Janet and Myfanwy."

"I've got that covered."

"You need coffee."

"I'll live on star bucks."

"The archives will get messed up."

"I won't let anyone touch them and I'll order the rest of the stuff in piles while you're away. You got anymore?"

"…"

"…"

"I don't want to go Jack."

"Why not? Most people wish their bosses would give them time off."

"I don't want to leave."

"Tell me why."

"…"

"Sorry, you mumbled there, what did you say?"

"I don't want to leave you."

"Ianto."

"Jack!"

"Look, you need time off."

"It'll only hurt me if I'm away from you and you know it."

"What can I say to make you go?"

"Nothing you say will get me on that holiday."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"…"

"…"

"…I'll come with you…?"

"What?"

"It'd only hurt me being away from you too…so I'll come."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."


	14. Day Fourteen

Title: Snowed In

Warning: I'm hoping its fluff

Summary: Ianto wakes up, stuck in the hub with Jack.  
Author Notes: Life still sucks, tell me what you think, I need some cheering up.

Disclaimer: I Don't own them…pity, I need a how Welshman with damn fine coffee…

Ianto woke, feeling warm for the first time in what felt like forever. He hated winter. He turned in the bed, feeling another body beneath him. He smiled and snuggled closer to Jack.

"Morning." Jack mumbled.

"What's the time?"

"Uh, Ten."

"What!?" Ianto shrieked, jumping his head up.

"Relax Yan, the boss gave you the day off." He trailed off pushing Ianto's head back down gently.

"Jack what about the others!?"

"They can't get in, snow storm blocking the road."

"I better ring Tosh." Ianto said, sitting up.

"No!" Jack moaned.

"Jack, I need to make sure everyone knows not to come in."

"They would be in by now if they didn't. It's too cold to be out there!" Jack whined.

Ianto smirked at the childishness of Jack. He leaned down and kissed Jack tenderly. Suddenly pushing Jack off, he received another groan.

"I'll be ten minutes."

"No Ianto! You're keeping me warm! Stay here."

"Jack, I won't be able to relax unless I know that they know not to come in."

"I'll text them, just don't get up." He pleaded.

Ianto looked at Jack, searching for any sign of insincerity. After a moment he smiled at Jack.

"Okay fine, but don't you dare pull one over on me like you did last time."

"It's too cold for that."

Ianto lied back down on Jack, receiving a sigh from the older man. He nuzzled the older man's neck, nibbling and licking at the areas that drove him mad.

"God Ianto! If you don't want me to pounce on you I'd stop." He moaned.

Ianto grinned, scraping his teeth along Jack's neck.

"You asked for it." Jack sighed, flipping Ianto over.

Ianto laughed at the grin on Jack's face.

"I thought you were too tired to do anything." Ianto stated.

"No I said it was too cold, but this will heat us up." Jack said cheekily.

"Okay, I'm over it now." Ianto chuckled as Jack pouted down at him.

Jack licked at Ianto's jaw line, sending shivers down the Welshman's spine.

"Fine!" Ianto groaned through clenched teeth.

He pulled him down into a fiery kiss, grinning.


	15. Day Fifteen

Title: Going On A Trip

Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, The Doctor (Ten).

Warning: None really

Summary: Jack offers Ianto to go on a trip.

Author's notes: Life still sucks, not as much though. Thanks for the reviews, they cheer me up.

Disclaimer: I don't own them which is a pity, I could use a hot Welsh man with damn fine coffee…

"Ianto?"

"Yeah Jack?" He asked, stepping into the Captain's office.

"Could I interest you in a trip, leaving in about thirty minutes, so you'll have to pack quite quickly?"

"What are you playing at Jack?"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Ianto stood, staring at Jack for a few moments.

"…Yes, I guess."

Jack grinned. He stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Come on then, I'll take you home to pack."

[…]

"What am I supposed to pack?" Ianto asked, pulling out a suit case, "I mean, how long will we be gone?"

"Pack something for the cold. You'll need it. We can be gone as long as you want." Jack grinned.

Ianto looked up at him, perplexed.

"Seriously Jack, what's this all about?"

"I'm not ruining the surprise." He smirked.

Ianto looked up at Jack, trying to read his face. All he could see was the older man's sheer excitement.

"Tell me!"

"No."

[…]

"Okay Jack, you need to tell me what's going on now." Ianto said sternly.

Jack opened the door of the SUV for Ianto, pulling him out. They were in the middle of the plas. It was late and completely empty.

"Just give me a second and you'll see." Jack stressed, pulling out the suitcase.

"Come on Jack, spit it out."

"No! You'll see in a second."

As if on cue, the sound of the Tardis rang through their ears.

"Jack?"

The Doctor stepped out of the blue box, a wide grin on his face.

"All aboard."

"Jack what the hell is going on?"

"I got the doc to agree to take us for a trip. We can be gone as long as you want." Jack said, his grin growing with the sentence.

Ianto smiled up at the Doctor and then back at Jack.

"You did this for me?"

"Hell yeah. We're going to a cold planet, hence the cold clothes."

Ianto pulled Jack into a hug, grinning with him.

"God I love you."

"I love you too Yan. Come on, we should get going."


	16. Day Sixteen

Title: Don't Fight With Me

Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions of Gwen Cooper (Should I start writing 'Williams'?)

Warning: Maybe a little Angst, Slight Fluff (That's right BOTH!!)

Summary: Jack is angry with Ianto…

Author Notes: Had a slightly better day today. Thanks for Reviews, they really have helped me through this rough patch. Sorry to those who have been waiting for Entity, in the mood I'm in, If I wrote anything that size I'd end up killing all the characters and we don't want that now do we? By the way, this is set after the events of Adrift (hence the reason jack is upset.)

Disclaimer: It's a pity that I don't own Torchwood, I could use a hot Welsh man with damn fine coffee…

"I'm sorry Jack!" Ianto yelled.

"Ianto, you told Gwen. Do you know how much trust I had put in you?"

"Jack, you know Gwen. She would've found out eventually. I didn't mean to betray you." Ianto pleaded.

Jack glared at Ianto, putting the Welsh man off.

"I trusted you! How am I ever supposed to trust you again after this?" Jack asked, wishing Ianto would give him a good enough reason.

"You and I both know I simply gave her the information she would've gotten anyway."

Jack folded his arms, staring Ianto down.

"Please don't."

"What?" Jack asked curiously.

"Don't fold your arms like that. I don't want to fight with you Jack." Ianto pleaded.

Jack stood, staring into the younger man's sharp blue eyes.

"Please Jack." He repeated, tears forming in his eyes.

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you won't let this be the end." Ianto finally let out, tears now freely flowing.

"Oh god Yan, it's okay. I won't let this get between us, you mean too much, you hear me?" Jack said, running to Ianto's side.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack like a lifeline.

"Yan are you okay?" Jack asked carefully.

"Are _we _okay?"

"You know we are. I just didn't want Gwen to find out. She probably thinks I'm a monster now." Jack chuckled.

"You're not a monster Jack."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're the only one who can say that and make me believe it, if even for just a second."  
Ianto looked up at Jack, seeing the sincerity in his smile. He pulled Jack in for a tender kiss, staying in each others arms until long after the kiss had ended.


	17. Day Seventeen

Title:

Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

Warnings: Hoping for slight fluff.

Summary: Jack takes Ianto to a street corner… (Dialogue only) Sorry for the shortness.

Author Notes: Took me AGES to come up with this so I ended up writing it as it hit my head…blame the music I'm listening to for the mood swings haha. Thanks so much to people who have been reviewing. You're really helping me through this bad stage of my life. I will be writing the next chapter of Entity with Sushi Chi ASAP as a reward haha.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Torchwood, I could use a gorgeous Welsh man with damn fine coffee…

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Why have you taken me to the side of a street?"

"What's the problem with a street?"

"…"

"Don't give me that look."

"Then be serious."

"I like the light post."

"…Why?"

"It reminds me of you. You're the light in the darkness Yan."

"…"

"…"

"That's actually kind of sweet."

"It better be. You have no idea how long it took me to come up with that."

"Hey!"

"Kidding, I promise!"

"For your sake, I hope so."

"…"

"…"

"Do I get a kiss then?"

"What for?"

"Coming up with the sweet line and getting you out of the hub."

"…I guess."

"Good. I'm running out of ideas to get your kisses you know."

"Captain Jack Harkness, running out of ideas? I think mmmm..."

"…"

"…"

"You can't shut me up by kissing me you know."

"Oh really?"

"Nope. It works on you but not on me."

"Well I'll have to keep practicing then won't I?"


	18. Day Eighteen

Title: It's Worth It

Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Slight Gwen and Slight Owen

Warning: None really

Summary: It's almost over...

Author's notes: Writer's block is forcing me to write tiny ficlets of crappy quality, Reviews are loved though =D

Disclaimer: I don't own them which is a pity, I could use a hot Welsh man with damn fine coffee…

* * *

"It's almost over." Ianto mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Winter, it's almost over."

"It's a shame, I was just starting to like it."

"Seems things always go like that. Just when you start to like it, it goes." Ianto mused.

"Bloody cheer up!" Gwen called, making Ianto blush.

Jack smiled up at Ianto's blushing face.

"Yan, there's still so much to look forward too." Jack said, putting his hand on the Welsh man's shoulder.

"I suppose."

"Ianto, there is, you just need to look for it."

Jack said, looking into Ianto's eyes. Ianto's face softened slightly.

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. Look around this room and tell me what you see that's worth it all."

Ianto looked around, smiling.

"There are a few things." Ianto mumbled, gently grabbing hold of Jack's hand.

Jack grinned, turning Ianto back to face him.

"You know how much you mean to me don't you?" Jack asked, still grinning.

"I know Jack. You mean a lot to me too. You gave me a new life."

Jack closed the gap between them, bringing Ianto into a tender kiss. They were interrupted by a sharp whistle from the Autopsy bay.

"Oi! Get a room!" Owen called.

Ianto's blush crept back to his cheek as he pulled away.

"Uh uh, not this time." Jack chuckled, pulling the younger man back for another kiss.


	19. Day Nineteen

Title: Of Frozen Boats and Denied Coffee

Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Slight Gwen and Slight Owen

Warning: None really

Summary: Ianto has to fix a frozen problem, but it can wait

Author's notes: Writer's block is forcing me to write tiny ficlets of crappy quality, Reviews are loved though =D

Disclaimer: I don't own them which is a pity, I could use a hot Welsh man with damn fine coffee…

* * *

"Ianto!?"

"Yeah?" Ianto answered standing at the door.

"Your ninja-like evasiveness never ceases to amaze…" Jack mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Uh, can you get that boat out of the ice some time soon?" Jack quickly said, changing the subject.

"Of course sir. What are the chances that during winter a water alien would appear and freeze up half the lake?"

"Only in Cardiff."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey Yan?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to go straight away."  
Ianto smiled. Jack cleared his throat, somehow wishing he was somewhere else.

"I know Jack. Do you want a coffee?"

"No. Just…stay with me for a while?"

"Sure."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Ianto broke it.

"You okay Jack?"

"Fine. You know I love you don't you?" He smiled.

"I know Jack, I love you too."

"Just thought I should make sure you knew."


	20. Day Twenty

Title: Only Me

Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

Warning: Fluff

Summary: Jack's having a good day (Dialogue only)

Author's notes: Writer's block is forcing me to write tiny ficlets of crappy quality, Reviews are loved though =D

Disclaimer: I don't own them which is a pity, I could use a hot Welsh man with damn fine coffee…

* * *

"Hey you."

"Jack?"

"I missed you."

"Jack I was gone for an hour."

"…Too long."

"What is with you today?"

"I love you Yan."

"Seriously Jack, you're scaring me."

"Everything's going right Ianto. I feel alive today, I don't want to waste it."

"What are you saying Jack?"

"I love you Ianto Jones."

"I love you too Jack Harkness."

"And today I feel it more than I have before."

"I don't know if that's good or bad."

"It's good Yan. I love you more and more each day."

"…"

"…"

"I don't know what to say to that."

"Say you won't go away again."

"…It was an hour Jack."

"Like I said, too long."

"I can't promise to not stay away from you for less than an hour, but I can promise I'll come back."

"I guess I can handle that."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"…If you're hands get any lower they'll hit the floor."

"…"

"Stop grinning like a fool Jack."

"Can't help it."  
"Oh? And why's that?"

"Only I get to do this."

"God Jack!"

"And only can make you react like that."


	21. Day Twenty One

Title: Camping

Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

Warning: None really

Summary: Jack takes ianto out to the middle of a freezing Forest.

Author's notes: Writer's block is forcing me to write tiny ficlets of crappy quality, Reviews are loved though =D

Disclaimer: I don't own them which is a pity, I could use a hot Welsh man with damn fine coffee…

* * *

Jack and Ianto sat in the forest by a small fire.

"This was a dumb idea." Ianto moaned.

"Why's that?"

"It's bloody freezing out here."

"That's what the fire is for."

"Well it's doing a rubbish job."

Ianto rubbed his hands together, trying to keep warm.

"That's what I'm here for." Jack grinned.

He moved closer to the Welsh man, wrapping an arm around him. He smiled when Ianto moved closer for warmth.

"Better?"

"A little. Why did you bring me out here Jack?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah…" He slightly dreaded the answer.

"I wanted to get some time alone with you." Jack said carefully.

"There's nothing out here is there?"

"…No."

"So the others think we are in danger of being mauled at any second because you wanted to get me alone?"

"Well, there could be bears out here so you could say that there is still a chance of being mauled." Jack chuckled.

"Get me out of here Jack." Ianto whined.

"Is the cold the only reason you don't want to be out here?"

"Pretty much" Ianto admitted.

"Well I'll just have to warm you up then." And with that Jack locked lips with Ianto, grinning as Ianto opened his mouth for the older man. He sighed into Ianto's mouth, bringing a moan to the Welsh man. After what felt like a life time, they parted.

"…Do you still want to go home?" Jack asked, still grinning.

Ianto stared at Jack for a few moments before pouncing on him. Jack's laugh echoed through the forest.


	22. Day Twenty Two

Title: Collecting Kisses

Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

Warning: Fluff

Summary: Ianto comes home to a surprise

Author's notes: Writer's block is forcing me to write tiny ficlets of crappy quality, Reviews are loved though =D

Disclaimer: I don't own them which is a pity, I could use a hot Welsh man with damn fine coffee…

* * *

It was a long day at the hub and Ianto was so happy to get home. Jack had left the hub early, telling Ianto to go home when he was ready. He sighed in relief as he opened the door to his dark flat. The first thing he noticed was the smell. He couldn't quite put his finger on just what it was but he knew it was familiar. Turning on the lights, he gasped in shock. In bunches, scattered around the room was mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. There was hundreds. He couldn't help the smile that hit his face.

"Jack?" Ianto called, waiting for the older man's reply.

He was met with silence. He began to wonder what else the Captain was planning. Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his waist from behind, causing him to grin.

"What are you playing at Jack?"

"I am not leaving here tonight, until I get at least one kiss for each piece of mistletoe in this flat." Jack mumbled just loud enough for Ianto to hear.

"That might take a while." The Welshman stated.

Jack grinned, "I know."

Jack turned Ianto to face him, the grin still written on his face. Jack pulled Ianto close, their lips just brushing, not quite kissing.

"You don't need excuses to get me to kiss you."

"I know, it's more fun this way."

"Why'd you set all this up?"

"'Cause I wanted to treat you, plus it's a win for me too." Jack murmured.

Ianto closed the distance between them, pushing Jack into a passionate kiss.

"That's one." Jack said cheekily when they parted.


	23. Day Twenty Three

Title: Lingering Smells

Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

Warning: None really

Summary: Ianto And Jack Are Trapped.

Author's notes: I read this over and think "What the hell made me write that!?" It's pretty rubbishy and makes very little sense but hey, I tried.

Disclaimer: I don't own them which is a pity, I could use a hot Welsh man with damn fine coffee…

* * *

"Looks like we'll have to wait it out." Jack deadpanned.

"Unless we freeze to death before that happens."

"If it gets too bad you can rug up, I'll die instead." Jack shrugged.

"That's not funny." Ianto glared.

"Come on, it is just a bit." Jack chuckled.

Ianto shivered in the snow. Jack pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him.

"How did we get into this mess?"

"…You were there Yan, remember? The alien froze over the area we were standing in, hence being trapped in the ice." Jack reminded him.

"I mean, how are we trapped here if the others are out there? Aren't they supposed to get us out?"

"They have to find us first."

Ianto moaned in frustration.

"Come on, it's not that bad being stuck with me is it?" Jack muttered.

"It's so bloody cold!" Ianto groaned, ignoring Jack's comment.

Jack took off his great coat and wrapped it around the Welshman. Ianto looked up at him quizzically.

"I don't want you getting pneumonia."

Ianto wrapped the coat around both of them.

"I don't want you getting pneumonia either." Ianto mumbled.

Jack grinned. Ianto breathed in the heavy scent of Jack that seemed to surround him. He reveled in the intoxicating smell.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked, breaking the short silence and putting Ianto on the spot.

"Nothing." Ianto quickly answered.

"Liar. Tell me what you're thinking." Jack said.

"Nothing." Ianto lied again.

"Tell me." Jack teased.

"Fine, I was wondering whether you were serious about the fifty first century pheromones." Ianto admitted.

"It's true." Jack chuckled. "Why?"

"No reason."

"You know, you have your own appealing scent." Jack grinned.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. There's the aftershave and the lingering coffee smell that is just so Ianto." Jack sighed.

"…I smell like any one else." Ianto muttered, "Why are we talking about smells anyway?"

"Oh Yan, you have no idea just how different you are from the rest." Jack pulled Ianto closer, resting his head on the younger man's shoulder.


	24. Day Twenty Four

Title: It's Not His Time

Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

Warning: Angst

Summary: Jack has died again (Ianto's POV)

Author's notes: Apologies on the shortness. I felt this needed to be written at some point and the prompt gave me the oppitunity.

Disclaimer: I don't own them which is a pity, I could use a hot Welsh man with damn fine coffee…

* * *

I knew it wasn't the end. It never was. It was just another false alarm. That's all it would ever be. I sat on the floor in front of Jack. I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around him. I knew it wasn't the end but I can't help but let the tears flow free. I don't know why it gets harder every time, you'd think I'd get used to it. Yet here I am again, cradling Jack's lifeless body, crying and wishing he'd just hurry up and come back. Every second felt like hours, every minute felt like days and it only made me feel the guilt that I wasn't thinking of Jack's pain. Only of the fact that if this was his time, I'd be left alone. Alone again. Seemed like that's all that's left of my life, loneliness. I jumped at the sound of Jack's first breaths. I sniffled, trying to hide the pain that I had been letting out. I pulled him closer, brushing my hand on his cheek.

"Ianto?"

"I'm here Jack." I smiled.

"I'm so sorry Yan."

"It's okay Jack, really." I said, pulling him in for a tender kiss.

I didn't need apologies, all I wanted was to feel his touch, to hear his heart beating. All I wanted was the things that would tell me I wasn't alone.


	25. Day Twenty Five

Title: Useless

Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

Warnings: None really.

Summary: Jack and Ianto are arguing (Dialogue only).

Author Notes: This prompt really annoyed me. Seriously what do you write for Torchwood plus a pair of pink Wellies!? So I am hoping this is funny *Crosses Fingers*

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Torchwood, I could use a gorgeous Welsh man with damn fine coffee…

* * *

"No Jack."

"Why not?"

"Because it's ridiculous!"

"That's a stupid reason."

"No!"

"But…"

"How many times do you want to hear the word 'no'?"

"…What if I did that thing where I…"

"No!"

"But we could use it, you know we could."

"Honestly? What the hell for!?"

"What it was made for!"

"Jack it's stupid."

"No, it's conventional."

"No it isn't."

"You know it is."

"You're not going to win this one."

"Yes I will, Jack Harkness always wins."

"Prepare to lose."

"…You've yet to give me a good reason."

"Because it's stupid on oh so many levels."

"Come on Yan. Please?"

"…"

"…"

"Don't you look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Stop grinning like a fool Jack."

"I can persuade you. You will cave."  
"Jack we're not buying pink Wellingtons for everyone!"


	26. Day Twenty Six

Title: In The Snow

Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

Warnings: Fluff?

Summary: Jack is standing in the plas. Ianto comes along with a mug!

Author Notes: This idea hit me the second I read the prompt…I think I actually like this one ha ha. I love your Reviews by the way.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Torchwood, I could use a gorgeous Welsh man with damn fine coffee…

* * *

Jack stood in the middle of the plas, watching the people pass by. There was a winter chill filling the air, making so many people stay in. The plas was rather empty for that time of the day but that didn't get to Jack. He was in one of his unusual good moods.

"Aren't you cold?" Ianto's voice rang from behind him, bringing a grin to his face.

"Why? Are you offering to warm me up?" He asked lasciviously.

"That's seriously all you think about isn't it?" Ianto chuckled. "Actually, I came to give you this."

He handed Jack his blue striped mug. The mug was boiling in comparison to his surroundings, almost shocking him.

"Thanks Yan." He smiled.

"No problem sir. I hate snow." Ianto mumbled, nodding towards their white surroundings.

"I've never really seen it up close before."

"It gets everything soaked."

"It brings out the child in people Yan." Jack pointed out.

"I guess."

"There's something I've always wanted to do in the snow."

"Oh?"

Jack put the mug down and pushed Ianto onto a pile of snow, grinning. Ianto groaned in pain as Jack landed on him. Jack laughed, bringing a chuckle to the younger man. Their laughter faded as they looked deep into each other's eyes. They stayed in each other's arms, smiling until eventually Jack broke the silence.

"You're right. It soaks everything. You plus a wet t-shirt, sounds like a good combination." Jack teased.

"You won't be seeing that anytime soon."

Jack pouted, bringing a grin to the Welshman's face.

"What did you always want to do in the snow Jack?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Kiss you." Jack said simply.

He leaned down and brought his lips to Ianto's in a soft kiss. He reveled in the heat of Ianto's mouth, grinning into the kiss.

"I should do that to you more often." Jack sighed when they parted.

"Maybe, but right now I'm freezing to the pavement. Get off me."

"…Only if you promise to let me see you in a wet t-shirt."

* * *

I think I like this one. And by the way: The Wet T-shirt thing just came out of no where, it was written without me thinking about it. Looking back on it, it is a fantasy I and I'm sure many others would LOVE to have seen!


	27. Day Twenty Seven

Title: The Day I Killed You

Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

Warnings: Angst With A Pinch Of Fluff At The End.

Summary: I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. (Ianto's POV.)

Author Notes: I don't know why I love writing Ianto POV, I guess I can relate to the feelings of pain. Hmmm…Seems this and the next prompts are angsty, sorry guys, not my fault. Blame the prompts!! I will write fluff ASAP (In case you hadn't noticed, that's my fave to both read and write.)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Torchwood, I could use a gorgeous Welsh man with damn fine coffee…

* * *

Glass was everywhere, and the blood, oh god the blood. I didn't mean for this to happen, it just did. I looked around the relatively empty highway, trying to make sense of what had happened. I looked back at the swerved tire marks in the snow. This isn't right, why had this happened? I walked over to the other side of the SUV, trying my best to look inside. The glass had shattered all around the passenger side. Clearly it had gotten the worst of the blow. I opened the door and dragged out Jack's lifeless body. I didn't mean to crash, it was all a big mistake. I dragged his body closer, kneeling down on the pavement.

"This wasn't meant to happen." I mumbled, letting my tears rush free. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

I stroked his soft locks, trying to pretend he was just asleep. The blood on his face did nothing to help.

"I'm so sorry Jack."  
I pulled him closer, kissing him gently. I gasped when I felt the older man kissing back but didn't let go. I didn't want to leave the contact, to be left with the terror of what I had done. Eventually it had to end though, and it did.

"Yan…" Jack's voice was croaky.

"I'm so sorry Jack, I didn't mean to. I never meant for this to happen. I can't believe I…" I was silenced by Jack's fingers gently touching my lips.

"I forgive you. It was an honest mistake Ianto and if I wanted to blame anyone I would blame myself." Jack smiled sincerely.

I knew deep down Jack was right, hell it had been his fault but that didn't stop the guilt.

"I just, I need you to know that…" I stopped, unable to find the right words.

"It wasn't your fault! I shouldn't have been messing with you while you were driving." Jack grinned lasciviously.

"…Not when I'm driving…" I smiled suggestively, feeling a little bit less alone.

"That's my Ianto. You know that I'm the one who's sorry. I mean, you could've been the one dead."

"But I'm not."

"But you could've been."

"I love you Jack." I decided to say. I knew it would stop his train of thought.

"I…I love you too Yan." Jack smiled and pulled me closer for another kiss.


	28. Day Twenty Eight

Title: What If…

Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

Warnings: Angst && Fluff again

Summary: What If I grew old and died alone? (Jack's POV)

Author Notes: This one had angst written on it before I even started, sorry. I feel this is an important prompt however. Most of mine have been Ianto-centric and this really looks into how Jack really feels.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Torchwood, I could use a gorgeous Welsh man with damn fine coffee…

* * *

I sat in my office, trying to wash away the bad thoughts that were shrouding my mind. With a shot of scotch in one hand and the other at my head, I didn't know what I was doing, just that it felt wrong. I didn't like feeling the way I did, the way I so often do. The only time I didn't feel like this was with Ianto, so why did I leave him down there, all alone? I wish I could say I wanted time alone but that was the last thing in the world I had wanted. I put down the now empty glass and rested my head on the table, my hands at either side. I didn't want to think about it, so why was I?

"Jack?" Ianto's soft voice played at my ears and just for a moment I felt peaceful again.

I didn't lift my head, too tired both physically and mentally to bother.

"Jack, are you okay?" I felt his hand on my shoulder.

Eventually I'd have to face him, I knew I would but I wasn't ready to give up the fight just yet. I stayed still, pretending to sleep.

"I know the difference Jack, what's wrong?"

Damn! I should've known he'd see through it. Damn Ianto, knows more about me than I do. The hand left my shoulder and I relaxed a little. That was until I felt his hands lifting my head to meet his gaze.

"Talk to me Jack." He pleaded.

Ah, Ianto. My beautiful Ianto, I would give anything in all of space and time to stop that look from crossing his face.

"Don't" I mumbled, swatting his hands away.

"Are you drunk?"

"I only had one, I swear."

"Jack, tell me what's on your mind, I want to help." Ianto begged, the look I dreaded crossing his face once more.

"I said don't!"

"What?"

"Don't look at me like that, like I've killed a puppy or something. I hate it when you look like that."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

I paused, looking deep into Ianto's eyes. Those beautiful sharp blue pools that I always find myself lost in.

"I was thinking about the future." I answered honestly, he'd only get it out of me later.

"What about it?" He asked curiously, sitting down opposite me.

"…I'm scared Yan. I don't know what will happen. I may wake up one day completely useless and then what will I have to live for? But that's just it, I won't be able to die. I'll still be trapped in the misery and I'll be all alone. I don't know what will happen and I just wish…"

"Stop! Please god Jack, stop." Ianto mumbled, fresh tears stinging at his eyes.

He stood up and walked in front of me, kneeling down so our eyes locked.

"I am here, now. That's all that matters, isn't that what you always say? I am not leaving you and you are not going to be alone. I won't let that happen. I would rather kill you myself." Ianto grimaced at the thought.

He had always told me about the greatest terror to him. He never wanted to kill me, never wanted to watch the light go out in my eyes.

"You can't stop it from happening." I muttered.

"But I can stop you from thinking about it." He countered and pushed into me. I kissed him back, just as hard, longing for his presence. I needed to feel he was there, even if it wasn't forever.

"I love you." Ianto mumbled as we parted.

"What?" I yelled, shocked.

"I love you Jack." He said a little bit more confidently.

"Yan I…"

"I know you can't love me back Jack, now is all I ask for. I just want to be with you for now. I will love you forever though Jack. Even after my dying breath, I'll love you."

I didn't know what to say. At that moment it felt like I could stay with him forever. I pulled Ianto back to me for another fiery kiss mumbling into it,

"I love you."

* * *

Wow, this one was longer yay! So what's happening in my life at this moment? I am sitting in a dark room, the time: 10.41pm. Miss Marple is on the tele and mum is next to me snoring =\ Yes that is the dreary life of Gabz, are you glad I filled you in? haha Review me and make it a brighter day! xx


	29. Day Twenty Nine

Title: Season's Change

Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions of Lisa

Warnings: Fluff.

Summary: Jack, Ianto, A field, and Coffee…Oh the possibilities…

Author Notes: Wish me luck, I don't know where this is going to go…

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Torchwood, I could use a gorgeous Welsh man with damn fine coffee…

* * *

They sat in the field together, close enough to keep warm. The only thing between them and the melting snow was a picnic rug. Ianto's finest brew was shared between them and the silence that surrounded them was comfortable. Eventually the silence would be broken, they both knew it wouldn't last.

"It's almost over." Ianto sighed.

"Hmm?"

"Winter, there's less than a week left and the snow's already beginning to melt."

"At least the river won't be frozen over anymore." Jack mumbled, gesturing to the river they were sitting by.

"I suppose. I've never liked this time of year."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked curiously.

"When winter ends, it just seems a waste. I wonder if it's really worth all the worry. The end of winter's depressing."  
Jack paused, looking into the younger man's eyes. He could see the sadness in his eyes and wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let go.

"Hold on to your hopes Yan. Things get better." Jack said sincerely.

Ianto smiled up at Jack and moved closer.

"I know. You're living proof of that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Everything I ever wanted, I ever cared for was destroyed after Lisa. I don't blame anyone but the cyber men for that. My life was so dark Jack, and then you came along and you looked after me, you actually cared. You didn't pity me, it was love I saw in your eyes, even if it wasn't supposed to be love. Here I am now, Lisa isn't so hard for me to think about and you are here for me to share life with."

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes, tears stinging at his own. He pushed into the Welshman, kissing him gently.

"I do love you Yan, I didn't want it to be love but it always was." Jack sighed as they parted.

Ianto grinned, "I love you too." He pulled Jack back for another kiss.

* * *

So guys I was going to write this straight after the previous one but mums snoring got to me haha, blame her. So this was written the next day, the time is 4.13pm, I've arrived home from school and decided to jump on and quickly type the last of these, not many left to go! I'm going to miss these prompts. I'll probably find some more challenges haha. Hope you liked this.


	30. Day Thirty

Title: Locked Out

Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper – That's right, I brought the team back!!

Warnings: None really.

Summary: "We're locked out!?"

Author Notes: I wanted to bring the team back together at some point and this prompt beckoned me. Haha enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Torchwood, I could use a gorgeous Welsh man with damn fine coffee…

* * *

"We're locked out!?" Owen shrieked, causing Ianto to chuckle.

"Oh you think this is funny tea boy!? It's freezing."

"How did we manage to get locked out of the hub anyway?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Oh Jack's down there, he just won't let us in." Ianto informed her.

"Well then I'm going home."

"…I will shoot you if you try, I would like to go in there too you know." Ianto muttered.

"You wouldn't." Owen dared.

"Uh, I have." Ianto reminded him.

"Okay stop, is Jack on the comms?" Tosh asked, trying to assess the situation.

"Yeah. Go ahead, try to talk some sense into him." Ianto said.

"Jack, can you let me in?" Tosh asked over the comms.

"_Huh? Tosh is that you?" _Jack's voice rang through their ears as they listened intently.

"Yeah Jack, it's me. Can you let me in please?" She asked politely.

"_You know I would but that would end in the rest of you being able to get in."_

"…Why aren't we aloud in?" Owen asked angrily.

"_Oh, you're aloud in Owen."_

"Really? So why aren't Gwen and I aloud in?" Ianto asked.

"_Gwen can come in." _Jack teased.

"Jack!" Ianto yelled.

"_You can't come in yet Yan. I need to sort something out."_

"And what would that be?" Ianto asked, raising his eyebrow.

"…"

"Jack!" Owen yelled.

"_Look, I'll come down there."_

Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Ianto looked to each other, perplexed. A few minutes later Jack appeared next to them with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Why won't you let me in?" Ianto asked.

"Because I don't want you in there yet." Jack grinned.

"And why is that?"

"You're going out Ianto. You can come in later but not before."

"I'm just going to have a wild stab in the dark here and say that both of you won't be in the hub for a while, will you?" Owen muttered.

"Why yes Owen, you're quite right." Jack answered childishly, pretending to look shocked.

He turned to Ianto and pulled him closer, kissing him lightly. He wasn't expecting Ianto to kiss him back, usually the younger man was too shy to do so. He didn't complain, his grin simply widened as the kiss deepened.

"Okay, I'm going in the hub for a minute." Owen grumbled, trying to get away from them.

The girls nodded in agreement and walked behind him. Ianto and Jack didn't notice them leaving, too wrapped up in each other.

"Where are we going?" Ianto asked when they parted.

"It's a surprise." Jack smiled, "And then it's back to an empty hub where more surprises await."

"…Hence the 'not aloud in hub tonight' rule." Ianto noted.

"Yeah."

"How will you know that it's empty?"

As if on cue, Owen ran out from the tourist office, a look of horror written on his face while the girls walked behind, giggling.

"Stop laughing, at least I warned you and you didn't see it!" an angry and thoroughly embarrassed Owen yelled.

"What?" Ianto asked.

"Man have you got a night ahead of you. We're going to go home early." Owen muttered.

"What's wrong Owen?" Jack chuckled.

"You know bloody well!"

"What was in there?" Ianto asked, curiously.

"It's a surprise!" Jack quickly jumped in, kissing Ianto again to stop anymore questions.

* * *

Hooray for the team being back together! I am absolutely hopeless at writing the others in case you hadn't noticed (I pay attention to Ianto more than anyone else) and that's why I mainly write Jack/Ianto scenarios. Yay for this being a longer one. Please review and make the amazingly dull day a bit brighter (The time is 4.37pm same day as previous ficlet.)

PLEASE READ… The next day may end up taking a little longer as I'm challenging myself to write at least 2,000 words (well it is the final day…Oh My God So Soon!!)


	31. Day Thirty One

Title: A Winter Escape

Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Tosh/Owen, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Mentions of Gwen Williams, Mentions of Rhys Williams

Warnings: Fluff please (well it is the last day).

Summary: Jack and Ianto escape the hub but eventually they have to come back. (Multiple POVs)

Author Notes: I plan to make this one longer than the others by far. I hope for at least 2,000 words. Wish me luck and please review as it's the final day!! So soon!?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Torchwood, I could use a Man who could never die to do my bidding, a Dead Medic to be snarky with my friends, a Welsh woman to torment my enemies, a Computer expert to delete my enemies Myspace pages and a gorgeous Welsh man with damn fine coffee…I'd rest for the welsh man though.

* * *

I woke to the soft winter breeze caressing my face. My skin was warm and the breeze felt like pure ice touching it. I shivered and buried my face deeper into the quilts that surrounded me. I stretched, feeling pure bliss for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Ouch." I heard my lover deadpan and shuffled up to look into his eyes.

"Sorry." I mumbled, unable to contain the smirk that crossed my face.

"No you're not." He chuckled and brought me closer.

I happily obliged, shuffling into his arms.

"Thank you."

"What for?" He asked curiously.

"Getting me out of the hub, letting me spend some quality time alone with you, making the cold seem less cold, take your pick." I muttered, still half asleep.

"First, you needed to get out of there at some point. Second, I want alone time with you just as much as you want it and third, I feel warmer when you're in my arms."

I grinned up at him. I loved it when he said things like that and he knew it. I pulled him closer, lying my head down on his shoulder.

"We have to get up soon." He sighed disappointedly.

"How long do we have Jack?" I asked.

"We still have a good hour of cuddling left. Then we have to get packed." He grumbled.

I laughed at the look of annoyance on his face.

"This isn't something I can kiss better." I said apologetically.

"…Couldn't hurt."

I chuckled and leaned over to kiss Jack's cheek. At the last second he turned to meet the kiss, grinning as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I didn't want the moment to end. I knew it would though. Nothing good ever lasts. I lied my head back down on his shoulder, letting sleep take me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They left the two of us here. They left us to deal with the hub. All they left was a note. I guess I can understand the logic. Tosh would have been asking question after question if she had been there when they left. I don't understand why Jack and Ianto get all the time off. Are we still here to them? Seriously, why are we always stuck cleaning up their mess? I do understand why Ianto needs this though and I guess the only way tea boy could enjoy it would be if Jack was there. It just annoys the hell out of me that I'm stuck back here with Tosh. I guess it's not all bad. Tosh and I are all alone in the hub. If it was anyone else we'd be having fun but Tosh being Tosh is at her desk, working. I need to get her to stop for at least a few minutes it's getting to be too much.

"Tosh?" I called, hoping she'd listen and stop what she was doing.

"Huh? What do you want Owen?" She asked, not moving her gaze from the screen.

"Stop working and come over here." I urged, hoping she'd think I wanted her help with something.

Eventually she got up and walked over to the Autopsy bay, leaning over the railing.

"What is it Owen?" She asked politely.

Always the way with Tosh, polite and quiet.

"Stop working and spend some time with me."

"But I have a system I need to get uploaded and then there's all that filing and Jack wanted me to…"

"Stop." I groaned in frustration, "Tosh, we're all alone. Gwen is on her honeymoon. Jack and Ianto have gone swanning off for some unplanned vacation or something. It is just you and me. The others aren't going to be working wherever they are and neither are we." I said sternly.

She looked at me for a moment as if she was fighting a battle within herself. I smiled up at her, hoping it would help my argument.

"…I guess you're right." My smile became a grin.

Result! I had a whole afternoon with Tosh. What would we do?

"Do you have anything in mind?" She asked, as if reading my mind.

"Not really, what about you?"

"I have a deck of cards?"

"I'll grab some beers." I smiled and walked off to the kitchen. The day was finally looking up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

God he's cute when he sleeps. Every wall broken down, nothing but my beautiful Welsh man looking more at peace than I'd ever see him otherwise. I smiled and softly left a trail of kisses along his neck. I felt the shiver run through his body and grinned.

"Stop it." He mumbled.

"Stop what?" I teased, licking and nibbling at his jaw line.

"That!" He moaned.

"You love it."

"We have to get ready soon."

"Hmm…he doesn't deny that he loves it." I grinned.

He paused, looking up at me and I chuckled.

"Come on Yan, you don't want to leave yet do you?"

"No but we have to get back to the hub. They're probably pissed."

"They can wait an hour." I groaned, kissing him lightly.

"No." He replied sternly.

I love a challenge. I pulled Ianto closer, nibbling his ear.

"Jack, don't." He sighed.

I could tell he was fighting to hold back a moan. I grinned and scraped my teeth along his neck.

"Jack!" He yelled, almost shocked.

He wasn't able to suppress his moan of pleasure and I pushed him back, pinning him to the bed.

"We have to get ready." He muttered and I grinned down at him.

"Later."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was just Owen and I in an empty hub. So why was I finding it so hard to talk to him? Owen never was easy to talk to I guess. I looked like a right twat, sitting there with my cards in hand. I felt guilty because I had a beer when I knew he couldn't. He got them so does that mean he's okay with it?

"I fold." He mumbled and I couldn't help the grin that hit my face.

"What did you have?" He asked curiously.

"A flush."

"You're too good at this Tosh." He chuckled.

I felt my cheeks burning red at the compliment.

"I'm going to cut my losses and cash in. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. It was a friendly game." I said, smiling up at him.

"…Thanks Tosh. So what do you think the others are doing right now?" He chuckled, tossing another beer my way.

"Well I think we both now what Ianto and Jack would be up to." I chuckled.

"True. Poor Rhys is probably being told what to do on his own honeymoon." Owen laughed.

"And here we are. We're the only ones who are stuck alone." I mused.

"Nah Tosh. We have each other here." He smiled up at me.

Maybe I was mad but in that moment I felt truly loved.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I straightened my suit as I sat in the passenger seat. Jack turned, smiling to me. I smiled back, happily. I wanted to say I loved him, to tell him just how much he meant but with every passing moment it seemed to become harder and harder.

"I wish we had another day." Jack sighed and I grinned.

"Me too." I looked out the window, getting lost in thoughts. Thoughts of Jack in my arms, of me in his, of him knowing that I loved him.

"Yan?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"I know you're thinking something. You only have that look on your face when you're thinking about something important." He pointed out.

"You'd only laugh."

"I promise not to laugh."

"…No."

Jack pulled me closer, kissing me gently. I smiled and returned the kiss softly.

"Tell me." Jack sighed into the kiss.

"I love you." I replied, becoming lost in the kiss.

Suddenly Jack became unresponsive. I pushed him off of me lightly, looking into his eyes. He sat still for several moments, staring back at me.

"…Say something." I eventually urged.

He sat there for a few moments more before pushing hard against me and kissing me passionately. I sighed into the kiss, feeling his grin.

"Jack, we have to go." I mumbled against his lips, trying to bring him back to sanity.

"You can't tell me that and expect me to leave you there without so much as a snog." He chuckled, pushing closer.

"You got your snog." I said.

"Then why are we still kissing?" He muttered, into my lips.

I shrugged and pulled him closer, grinning softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I didn't mean to get her drunk. She just kept drinking. I had to admit, she was more fun this way.

"You're drunk Tosh." I laughed.

"How drunk?"

"I'm going to go with 'very'."

"Well I don't know how. I didn't have that much." She slurred.

"Come on Tosh. I'll take you home, leave a note for Jack. They're late. Big surprise there." I mumbled, grabbing my coat. I knew they wouldn't come back at the right time.

"I love you Owen."

"Yeah I love you too." I chuckled, helping her to stand.

"No really, maybe the drink has loosened me up enough to say it but I love you. I always have." She continued to slur.

She pulled me in for a soft kiss. I wasn't sure what to do but I slowly relaxed into her kiss. When we parted I pulled her closer.

"Come on." I sighed, "I'm driving."

I didn't know what to think of that kiss but at that moment the only thing I could care about was getting her home safely. I quickly wrote a note on a spare piece of paper and left it out in the open for them to find it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They're going to kill us." I groaned as we walked into the tourist office.

"Well maybe if you hadn't used the 'L' word we would have arrived sooner." Jack grinned.

"You're just using that as an excuse." I muttered.

We walked into the hub to find it completely empty.

"I told them to look after the place." Jack moaned in frustration.

"They did." I said, picking up the note Owen had left.

_Jack, Ianto,_

_This time we're leaving you to look after the hub. I accidentally got Tosh pissed. I'm taking her home. Don't worry we have the rift monitor with us. Relax, take another break until morning. Myfanwy misses you Ianto and she wants to see you. Try to get away from Jack long enough to say hello to her._

_Owen_

I grinned as I read the note. I handed it to Jack and walked over towards the kitchen. Taking out a block of chocolate, I unwrapped it and threw it up in the air. As if on cue, Myfanwy flew out and caught it. She landed unsteadily with a loud squawk. I smiled and walked over, rubbing her neck softly.

"Did you miss me?" I chuckled.

"You spoil her." Jack called.

I walked back to Jack, grinning toward him.

"She's the last of her kind, I think she deserves a bit of spoiling."

"I'm the only one of my kind." Jack muttered.

I laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"We have this place to ourselves." Jack grinned lasciviously.

"You only love me for my body." I chuckled.

Jack looked up at me, pretending to be shocked.

"I am hurt Ianto! You know you mean much more than that." He grinned, wrapping his hand around my waist. I sighed and leaned back into him.

"Sure, sure." I said sarcastically.

I laughed at the pout Jack gave me.

"Look Yan, there's your gorgeous body." He started, pinching my ass.

"Hey!" I yelled, unable to contain the laughter.

"And then there's everything else. The brains, the talents. Oh god, the things you can do with those hands." He sighed, relishing in memories.

"You know what?" He mumbled.

"What?"

"I love you too Ianto Jones."

I grinned and turned to face him. I planted a soft kiss on his lips, slowly sliding lower, licking at his neck.

"You're a bloody tease." Jack grinned, pulling me closer.

I laughed as he pulled me towards his office. Maybe we wouldn't be able to have many days like those, but the memories they brought us will last forever.

* * *

At final word count of the above story I have **2,419 words. **So there it is the FINAL day of the wintry challenges. It wasn't easy, being as it is summer here. I will probably do some more challenges, this was a lot of fun (Particularly the photo prompts). Which was my favourite to write? Hmm I'm going to go with "In The Snow (Day 26)" Or This one. I am slightly hyper active as I write this and have been annoying the life out of my mother to get her back for yesterday. Serves her right haha.


End file.
